


Баллада про любовь и пирата

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-23
Updated: 2004-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro





	Баллада про любовь и пирата

Я люблю смотреть на закатные зори,  
До чего же красив бывает закат.  
Я бросаю чарующий взгляд на синее море  
И надеюсь на встречу, родной мой, пират.

Я люблю тебя до безумия,  
И держу в руках гитару твою,  
В синее море любви окунусь я,  
Но тебя я забыть не смогу.

До встречи остались минуты и дни,  
Я смотрю в синюю даль океана.  
И иду я навстречу тебе,  
Ведь жизнь нам, всего лишь, одна дана.

Я смертельно устала жить без тебя,  
И жду я тебя не дождусь.  
Береги же, пират мой, на воле себя,  
Не забудь, я всегда тебя жду.


End file.
